degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Start Me Up
Start Me Up is the fourteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 22, 2009 in Canada, and on April 30, 2010 in the United States. Summary After a rough year, Peter's desperate for some good news, and he gets it—acceptance to Toronto University! When he opens a club to earn some much-needed cash, will the constant party prove too tempting to resist? Main Plot Peter, Jane, Sav, and Danny all speak about their college plans at the beginning of the episode. Peter needs money so he decides to meet up with Spinner at the Dot to come up with some options. He follows him up to the storage room upstairs. Peter comes up with a solution to make a club called Above the Dot. Later in the episode, Peter sees Fiona and Victoria shopping. Fiona convinces Peter that Victoria is clean of crystal meth. Peter asks her out and they start a relationship. That night, Above the Dot has a raging party with Janie and the Studs performing. The party goes well, but people are seen doing drugs. A policeman warns Peter the next day that they could be shut down if they did this again. Jane goes to the girls' washroom and hears Victoria snorting meth. She comes out of the stall and compliments Jane. Jane rushes to tell Peter and Spinner, but Peter is skeptical. Peter questions Victoria about her drug problem and she asks him if he wants any. He declines and breaks up with her. Peter meets up with Jane and the Studs and they tell him he is back in the band. The name of the band is now Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone. Sub Plot Declan and Clare are seen talking about different countries' cultures. Clare is then seen rushing with Alli around the halls and to the class. Clare then presents her story on different countries' culture. They sound a lot of what Declan told her about the cultures. The next night, everyone is trying to get in, including Clare and Alli who are seen speaking with Declan. Alli asks Clare about her experiences in other countries. Declan is confused since Clare said she never went there. It is revealed that Clare was using all of Declan's stories to write her story. The next day, Alli and Clare are again seen zooming through the halls to the girls' room. Clare pulls out a lacy bra and plans to get "interesting". Alli is holding her books and drops them. She picks up Clare's notebook and reads the story about K.C. whom she wants to get back with. Alli wants her to tell the story to the class, but Clare says it isn't finished, she still has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. ﻿ Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Start Me Up by The Rolling Stones. *This episode marks the final appearance of Laura Kwan. *This marks the start and end of Peter and Victoria's relationship. |-| Gallery= Dtng913914-6.jpg Dtng913914-7.jpg =__=.jpg 914.png kisspeter.png peter..jpg Normal bscap0173.jpg Normal bscap0176.jpg Normal image0vvvv.jpg Normal image1erer.jpg Normal image2wewa.jpg Normal image3zawqe.jpg Normal image4mhjhg.jpg Normal image5wre.jpg Normal image7nbj.jpg Normal image632.jpg _MG_8378.jpg 5t4t4.png 5433e.png 89yuyuiyiu.png 8uyyyuiyuiyui.png 8989uuyi.png 8789uhh.png 8998hhh.png 897uiyyui.png 433de.png 68y.png 443j.png 87yuiuyi.png 78787yu.png 89iuyui.png 89yuiyuihhh.png 8yyyujjj.png 54t5t4554.png 5455445.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Fritz Helder & the Phantoms as themselves *Suresh John as Gamal *Joseph Pierre as Drug cop Supporting Cast *Alexander Broughton as Pothead *Raquel Gil-Jimenez as Pastel *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Shileen Paton as Victoria Absences *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *(Jane to Peter about seeing Victoria doing drugs): "I know what I saw, Peter!" |-| Featured Music= *''"My Love Was There"'' by The Junction *''"La La Occhi Bello"'' by The Batalis *''"House Arrest"'' by Janie and the Studs *''"Making A Scene"'' by Fritz Helder and the Phantoms *''"Work It"'' by Fritz Helder and the Phantoms |-| Links= *Watch Start Me Up on YouTube *Watch Start Me Up on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes